A modern day caller identification device typically is a unit with a LCD display disposed between the incoming phone line and the telephone device. While this is a simple and workable configuration and serves as a basic caller identification device, it has limited capabilities and it does not maintain confidentiality of the caller. Additionally, this type of device does not offer any additional features beyond simple caller identification function. In the traditional mobile information unit such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), information is entered via an input device such as a keyboard or a touch screen. However, this type of mobile information unit typically does not have the capability to back-up its data or, even if there is a method for backing up the data, the back-up method would be tedious and/or expensive. For example, currently there is a mobile information unit that is insertable into a cradle where the cradle is connected to a personal computer. The data in the mobile information unit can be readily stored in the personal computer via the cradle. However, this is an expensive arrangement considering the fact that the mobile information unit and the cradle is designed to communicate with a personal computer. A user of this mobile information unit would need a personal computer and the necessary expertise in backing up the data stored in the mobile information unit. Thus, there has to be a substantial hardware investment and the necessary software expertise before this arrangement is feasible.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an inexpensive device that can readily back-up the data contained in a mobile information unit and maintain confidentially of the data stored in the mobile information unit or in the base unit. Additionally it will be desirable to have a device for receiving phone calls, logging caller identification information and messages, and offers the ability to readily uploaded the information and messages into the mobile information unit.